During excavation operations, it is often desirable to crush boulders or large rocks into smaller pieces for transportation from an excavation site. The boulders or rocks typically encountered are of an assortment of different shapes and sizes. Likewise, coral structures are often of great, varying sizes with unpredictable shapes.